Fading Kisses, Budding Feelings
by karupin13
Summary: Broken friendship, ruined bond, returned desire, budding relationship. NaruxSaku *onsided SasuxSaku and SasuxIno


**a one shot NaruxSaku with onsided SasuxSaku and SasuxIno. it was originally a SasuxSaku fic based on my '_long kiss good bye_' poem but I didn't notice that the story came with this. so please enjoy reading. Reviews and criticisms are appreciated!  
**

**I do not own the characters here;)  
**

**Fading Kisses, Budding Feelings**

* * *

It was almost five years since Sasuke surrendered and came back to Konoha. Naruto finally accomplished his _promise of a lifetime_ to Sakura back in their genin days when Sasuke first turned his back on them when he went to Orochimaru to gain his desired power. They were in their early twenties, some of their friends were in their own path now, and some were still the same. Naruto was still the same type, hyperactive but easily became serious when it becomes to his duties as a shinobi. His feelings for her didn't change at all but he's still there whenever she needed him after she told him that only friendship was what she could gave. And as for Sasuke, he was still the same as well, aloof and cold. But he proved to the fifth hokage and to the village that his loyalty was now on the leaf. His former team were also a loyal shinobi after some time of interrogation and intense supervision from the trusted jounin.

Sakura was happy that Sasuke finally came back, but she's more than happy when Sasuke asked her to come with him. He went to her house and asked her if she was doing something and she said none and so Sasuke invited her for a little walk. They walk around the town, people are looking at them which made her blush a little, and Sasuke on the other hand, didn't pay attention to it.

Their little dates became frequent; they dine often and walk afterwards. She even asked Sasuke to meet her parents and it pleased her to see him right at their front door the other day. She thought that everything's going well until she met Tenten a couple of weeks after Sasuke met her parents.

"Sakura?" Tenten said, bewildered that the pink-haired girl was in front of her. Sakura smiled at her but immediately faded when she saw Tenten's look.

"What's wrong Tenten?" she asked, Tenten's thought flew about a moment before she looked at Sakura again.

"You're dating Sasuke right?" she asked, Sakura's heart beat became rapid the moment she heard it. She nodded reluctantly, anxious that Tenten might say something that she can't tolerate. "I'm afraid I'm going to ruin your relationship but. . ."

"But what Tenten?" she asked, her hand were trembling, her eyes were a bit watery.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I think you should see it yourself." She said, her hands were on the pinkette's shoulder.

"What am I going to look?" Sakura asked again, unsure of what to do.

"You should look for Sasuke at the third's training ground. I saw him there and. . . . You just look it for yourself Sakura." Tenten said and patted her back, the chocolate-brown eyes of hers has a hint of sympathy. Without any word, Sakura ran towards the third's training ground. She arrived there in no time, she wandered around the training ground until she heard two people talking, she would just leave it there but the voices caught her curiosity and she instantly hide at a nearby tree and listen to their conversation.

"But Sasuke, you have to choose between us." A voice of a female asked Sasuke, Sakura's heart pounded rapidly at the question. She heard Sasuke sighed but didn't say anything. "It's getting difficult for me to have this damn relationship!" then, Sakura finally heard Sasuke spoke.

"I know." He said, she couldn't look at the direction of the two but kept on listening to them.

"Then you have to choose." The girl said, Sakura could tell that the girl was about to cry, but she didn't care. "It's okay if you choose her. I know she loves you more than I love you. And besides, Shikamaru offers me a much suitable relationship than this."

"You know I don't like you talking about those things." Sasuke said, his eyes turned red as he activated his Sharingan. Sakura heard the girl gasped when Sasuke kissed her passionately. "I love you Ino." Sakura couldn't take it as her tears fell vigorously from her emerald eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke. But I can't let this relationship ruin my entire being." Ino said as she panted even more.

"Then bear it more with me." he said as he leaned on her forehead. "I just can't tell her yet."

"It's painful, but you have to do it. I know I'm hurting Sakura without her knowing it but we can't keep this all for ourselves." Ino said, holding Sasuke's shoulders as her forehead pressed on his. Sakura didn't wait for Sasuke's response on Ino as she ran straight away; she wanted to get out of it as soon as possible. Hot tears fell down of her eyes as she ran, her world was crushing. Her boyfriend and her best friend, how could they do this on her? She ran fast, not minding if anyone might see her in such an embarrassing state.

"What's wrong Sakura?" she heard someone asked when she bumped on that person, she tried to ran away but the person held her firmly on her shoulders. "Sakura-chan~" she slowly looked at the person who's holding her and tears continuously fell as she recognized it was Naruto.

"Naruto~!" she cried out of agony, Naruto just held her tight not minding that people were looking at them bizarrely. Naruto caressed her back as he tried to calm her and her view became black.

An hour passed, she found herself at Naruto's apartment; in front of her was a glass of tea. Naruto stood on her side, looking intently at her.

"Care to tell me what happened, Sakura-chan?" he asked, Sakura sipped her tea before she looked at the window; rain dropped intensely from the inky-coloured sky.

"Sasuke-kun" she stated; tears began to form on her eyes one again but she wiped it immediately. "Sasuke and Ino have an affair" she finally said.

"That bastard!" Naruto yelled, "he really had the guts to hurt you!" he said hysterically, Sakura held his hand and smiled at him.

"It's okay." She said, Naruto looked at her with a worried expression on his face. "I'm hurt but I know I can pass this. Besides, I think Sasuke-kun really loved Ino; He just dated me to give gratitude when I took care of him when he was in the hospital."

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said, his tone almost a whisper but she manage to hear it.

"I'm not okay now. But I know, you'll help me right Naruto?" she asked, trying to sound cheerily. She stood up and was about to bring the empty glass on the sink when Naruto hastily hugged her from behind. "Naruto~". Sakura turned to face him a warm smile was plastered on her tear-stained eyes. But without warning, Naruto kissed her.

"I'll promise to help you overcome that pain." He said after he broke the kiss, Sakura's mouth was still half opened and has a shocked expression on her face; but her warm smile before reappeared on her face once again.

"Thank you."


End file.
